detentionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detention
Detention is a 2012 American comedy-horror film directed by Joseph Kahn, and co-written with Mark Palermo. The film premiered March 2011 in Austin, Texas at SXSW.[2] Detention stars Josh Hutcherson, Dane Cook, Spencer Locke, Shanley Caswell, Walter Perez, Organik and Erica Shaffer. Produced by Richard Weager and MaryAnne Tanedo. Primary Characters *Riley Jones *Clapton Davis *Ione Foster *Sander Sanderson Secondary Characters *Elliot Fink *Principal Karl Verge *Toshiba *Mimi *Gord *Toby T. Supporting Characters *Sloan Foster *Billy Nolan Minor Characters *Taylor Fisher *Alexis Spencer *Doug Jones *Trueman Plot The film opens with Taylor Fisher, the most popular girl in Grizzly Lake, waking up and telling the audience about her 'guide to not being a total reject' while screaming at her family. As she is about to leave for school, she is brutally murdered by someone dressed as Cinderhella, the serial killer from a fictional horror film series Taylor mentions. The scene shifts to Riley Jones, a cynical outcast, who has a broken leg and a poster above her bed of the only person she considers to be a bigger loser than herself - a girl who performed oral sex on the stuffed grizzly bear school mascot in 1992. She makes an attempt on her life with a pill overdose, before hearing a song she loves on the radio and nearly missing the bus. She is forced to walk, and on the way is robbed of her iPod by an unnamed hipster. She arrives late to school where the audience is introduced to Clapton Davis, a slacker hipster liked by virtually everyone who Riley has a crush on, Ione Foster, the cheerleader former best friend of Riley and current girlfriend of Clapton, Sander Sanderson, Clapton's friend who openly makes attempts to have sex with Riley, and Billy Nolan, the school jock and ex-boyfriend of Ione, who is still obsessed with her. Billy challenges Clapton to a fight after school for the right to date Ione. Later, as Clapton accidentally sets off the indoor sprinker system he has a flashback to one week earlier - Principal Verge, who strongly dislikes Clapton for his care-free attitude, informs him that unless he can get an A or save the world by prom, he will not graduate. Since Taylor is absent (due to being murdered), Ione is assigned as head cheerleader for the playoff game and Riley as the school mascot. Riley loses a debate on the ethics of eating meat to Canadian exchange student Gord, who beats her with claims that humans will lose their place in the food chain but that it is only right to eat baby animals. In the cafeteria, Sander attempts to comfort her by telling her 'at least you're not the girl who fucked the bear', but she is unconvinced. Riley attempts to hang herself in front of the school's stuffed grizzly bear, but again changes her mind, as she tries to get down, she is attacked by Cinderhella with an axe and almost strangled, but she is saved when the bell rings and Cinderhella flees While Billy and Clapton's fight is about to start, the police arrive to inform the students of Taylor's murder. Riley tries to convince the police of her attack, but they do not believe her. At home, Riley is again attacked and manages to escape by running through her neighbours backyards and falling into a pool. The police arrive but still remain skeptical due to the similarities of her attacker to both of the movies Cinderhella and Scream. Clapton arrives to comfort her and invites Riley to see Cinderhella 2, with Ione. They are almost kicked out for arguing and taking pictures, and afterwards, Ione, with Sander and Clapton present, reasons that she is more likely to be murdered by Cinderhella than Riley because of her popularity and financial class. This results in a food fight and a flashback to six months before, where Ione is seen encouraging Riley to ask Clapton out, and the one to a month previously, where Ione ignores Rileys feelings for Clapton and makes clear her intentions to pursue him. During the football game, Billy's hand oozes a white slime that causes the ball to stick to his hand. He crashes into Riley, who sees the ooze as well as Billy vomiting acid. In the locker room, Billy confesses to Riley that he is part fly. He explains that as a child he found a meteor that, when he touched it, deformed his right hand. His father, not wanting people to know his son was "a freak", placed a T.V. set on it to cover it up. He suffered much ridicule until recently when he removed it to find his hand healed. However, he began to exhibit fly like symptoms, including growing wings, incredible strength and vomiting acid. Afterwards, at a "costume party" hosted at Sander's house, where only Sander and Riley dress up (Sander as Jean-Luc Picard, Riley as Angela Chase), Riley gets very drunk after seeing Clapton kissing Ione and begins to make out with Sander in an attempt to make Clapton jealous. He gets his hand caught in her overalls while groping her, and her breast pops out. The whole event is being recorded, and posted online, by an onlooker. Billy calls out for Clapton to fight him, but Ione berates and humiliates him by saying that his semen glows in the dark. Angered, he goes to an upstairs bedroom as he begins to exhibit fly mutations. Cinderhella attacks him from behind and dismembers him with an ax. Because of the murders as well as Riley's "snuff porno", Principal Verge makes all of the students who he believes to be suspects attend Saturday detention, from 10:00 AM to 10:00 PM on the same night as prom. Clapton, Ione, Riley, and Sander are joined by Mimi, the local goth, Toshiba, the "smartest or weirdest kid in school" who has a crush on Mimi, Gord, and Toby T, a loner who rarely says anything. While trying to figure out who the killer is, the group comes to the conclusion that none of them could be the killer. Gord because usually Canadians do not kill outside of Canada, Sander because he is too weak to use an ax, Mimi because she simply doesn't care, Toshiba for being Toshiba, Clapton and Ione because they are always together, Riley because she had a broken leg during one of the murders, and Toby T because he is just boring. Riley suddenly notices a student in a hoodie sitting among them. He tells them his name is Elliot Fink and that he has been in detention since 1992, but cannot remember what for. He recognizes Ione as being in detention in 1992 as well, but can't explain how. In a flashback, it is revealed that in order to win the school dance-off, Ione switched minds with her mother Sloane's teen self in 1992 through unknown alien means. Seeing how easy it is to be popular in the past, she opted to stay. This explains "Ione"s sudden interest in Clapton, his mutual attraction to her, her recent habit of making 90's pop references, and the collapse of her and Riley's friendship. As the scene returns to the present, Riley finds a bloody teddy bear and shoe, belonging to Taylor, on her desk. Realizing the killer is in fact one of them, they decide to watch the pirated Cinderhella 3 to see what the killer will do. The movie, a parody of their own situation with many movies-within-movies, finishes and the students all scream thinking they are about to be mass murdered. Principal Verge comes into the room warning the students to not make any commotion. When he leaves, however, Gord is seen impaled to the door by the ceiling fan. Verge hears the students screams and is cut in half by the murderer. As the students barricade the door, Elliot finishes carving an equation written in his notebook onto his desk and comes to the conclusion that the world( actually only Grizzly Lake, but as none of the students have ever left town, there is little difference) is going to end in ten minutes. However, it is ten minutes in 1992. He hypothesizes that one of them must have time-traveled to 1992 and caused an explosion that would lead to re-writing of the future. Toshiba reveals that he has been converting the school bear's organic superconductive magnets (caused by the bear being brought to earth by aliens, thus explaining why it has such a strong magnetic pull) into a time machine for his Quantum Physics class project. At the same time, both Clapton and Sander are missing. The group believes that Clapton, being afraid to face the future as well as hating Verge and Billy, both murder victims, went into the past to stop the future from happening. Riley uses the time machine to follow Clapton to 1992 and stop him. When she finds him he confesses that he followed Sander through the time machine, has been attending school for six weeks, and is in fact on the Honor Roll, his teachers giving him good grades because his incorrect answers had "heart". Clapton realizes that teen Verge, being rejected by Ione in her mother's body, is making a bomb in science class, and Sander is helping him because Riley is only interested in Clapton and also believes everyone in town is lame. It is meant to just blow up in his face and leave him with a scar, but with Sander's help it will be successful. They find Sander and Verge before the bomb is triggered and drag Sander back to the time machine. Verge was still able to make the bomb go off, having been given all the information he needed. Clapton and Riley travel back six minutes before the bomb is triggered and decide the only way to stop Verge is to have Ione, as Sloane, take him to prom. They find her and her friendship with Riley is restored, but Clapton realizes he is interested in Ione's mother and ends the relationship. Ione reluctantly asks Verge to prom and he accepts. Sander tries to detonate the bomb himself, but only manages to blow himself up. Clapton and Riley return to the present. It has drastically change where Verge is still alive and with "Sloan". Verge is also apart of a band with Toshiba, Mimi, Gord, and Toby T. It is prom and Clapton and Riley are finally dating. As they are about to share their first kiss in the hallway, they discover from a memorial they hadn't noticed that Billy and Taylor were still murdered. Sander is revealed to be the killer and tries to kill both of them. Clapton and Sander fight but Sander stabs him in the back. Sander breaks Rileys leg once more, and has he moves to cut off Rileys head, the magnetic pull on the bear/time machine is activated. Many sharp metal objects are pulled to the bear, and Riley and Sander are pulled slowly towards it to, due Sanders tight hold on his ax. Riley steps forward on her broken bone to force Sander to let go of her, and he is impaled by spikes sticking out of the bear. Riley narrates that high school is not the end of the world while Gord announces on national T.V. he is, in fact, a vegetable based alien who became a Canadian to help invade Earth because vegans eat their kin.